This invention relates to door knobs or door furniture, particularly door furniture which is arranged to operate the spindle of a conventional door lock. The invention also provides a door lock assembly which includes the combination of the door furniture and the spindle operated door lock and door locks operated by rack and pinion gears.
Conventionally, such mechanisms are provided with circular, rectilinear or other shaped escutcheon plates which are screwed to the door, the lever or knob being fixed to the lock spindle which extends through the door. Normally, the escutcheon plates are provided with bearings which support the lever or knob so that it can be rotated to operate the spindle of the lock. There is in use considerable stress placed upon such bearings and it is the general object of the invention to provide a new form of door furniture which avoids this stress concentration.